<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>night terrors by DearTheodosia (elfzhyza)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851734">night terrors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfzhyza/pseuds/DearTheodosia'>DearTheodosia (elfzhyza)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>established jamilton one-shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Astraphobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Storms, Thomas is a good boyfriend, vaguely referenced/implied ptsd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:21:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfzhyza/pseuds/DearTheodosia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander wakes up from a nightmare once again, and Thomas does his best to comfort his boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>established jamilton one-shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>night terrors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was requested by a guest who goes by the name of MK! i hope this lives up to your expectations :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas knows Alexander's past hasn't been the happiest or the easiest, but Alexander has always held his head high. He doesn't talk about his past, and Thomas doesn't ask.</p>
<p></p><div class="gmail_default">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>However, on nights like this, when Thomas wakes up to the sound of screams, he wishes he'd asked, if only to have a better idea of how to comfort his love.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"Alexander, Alexander, darlin'," he says. He doesn't try to touch Alexander, he knows how off-putting that can be in times like this. "Sweetheart, you're safe, I promise." Alexander's frantic movements slow along with his breaths, and it doesn't go unnoticed that he's covered in sweat. "You had a nightmare."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"I know." Alexander shudders, eyes staring sightlessly as he remembers his dream.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"I'm going to get up, get a few wet washcloths, okay?" Thomas stands, but Alexander's fingers latch around his wrist. "Alex, I'll only be gone for a minute or two."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>The rain had been coming down gently outside only a minute ago, but there's a <em>crash</em> outside, and the wind and rain pick up. Alexander's fingers tighten against Thomas' skin, and Thomas bites his lip. This storm certainly doesn't help. <em>He</em> might be used to rain due to all his years of living in Virginia, but Alexander is the farthest thing from unphased.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"Okay, let's do this: you can come with me," Thomas says, voice coaxing. "How does that sound?" Alexander nods, but when he stands, he sways on his feet. Thomas moves to support him before he even realizes he's done it, and Alexander lets out a fatigued breath. "C'mere, let's go to the bathroom." Slowly, they hobble down the hall. Thomas hits the lightswitch, and both men proceed to squint in the unexpectedly bright light.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Thomas lets go of Alexander, making sure he's able to stand on his own before bending down to extract a few washcloths from the cabinet. The quiet sound of the faucet seems to calm Alexander, and he closes his eyes.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"I'm going to clean some of this sweat off of you, okay?" Thomas says. Alexander nods, eyes still closed. He shivers when the cool fabric touches his skin but lets Thomas wipe away the sweat.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"That feels better," Alexander says hoarsely. His eyes focus more than they had minutes ago, and he seems more mentally present. The sound of the rain is quieter in here. Maybe it's because the bathroom doesn't have a window, unlike the bedroom. He jumps as another clap of thunder sounds outside, but he seems to be handling it better now.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"You know, we could drag some blankets in here," Thomas suggests, and Alexander frowns. "It's quieter in here."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"Oh. Yeah. Sorry."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Thomas sighs, taking Alexander's hands in his own. "Alexander, darlin', you don't have to apologize for your trauma." Alexander flinches. "I don't know what you went through, and I don't want you to feel pressured to tell me. That's entirely up to you. But it's perfectly normal to be afraid of storms."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"But you're going to sleep on the bathroom floor for me," Alexander protests. The bags under his eyes are pronounced.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"No, I'm <em>choosing</em> to sleep on the bathroom floor for you. There's a difference." Thomas smiles, and to his relief, so does Alexander.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"If you insist."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Once they've created a makeshift sleeping place on the bathroom floor, the two turn out the light and crawl under the top layer of blanket to huddle on the floor together. Thomas closes his eyes, but he doesn't try to sleep. Not until Alexander has fallen asleep first.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Alexander shivers in Thomas' arms. Each time a muffled thunderclap happens outside, he whimpers, and Thomas has to remind himself not to clench his jaw. Eventually the pained noises quiet down, and Thomas risks a peek to assure himself that Alexander is finally asleep. Only once he's sure Alexander is asleep does he let himself truly rest, and he's out like a light.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Hopefully tomorrow will be sunny.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>